La reconciliacion mas extraña
by Hermy Jean Weasley
Summary: Ron y Hermione se pelean, lo que conyeba que se separen, y que no se hablen, peo para eso estan Harry y Ginny para ayudar a la causa. Espero que os guste. un beso y comenten


_UNA EXTRAÑA RECONCILACIÓN_

Ron y Hermione se habían peleado por una tontería y llevaban todo el día ignorándose por completo, Harry y Ginny tramaron un plan para que Ron y Hermione se pidieran disculpas de una forma que no se darían cuenta, y que aun encima no se miraran a la cara.

Mientras Hermione estaba en su cuarto recordando aquella absurda pelea que habían tenido esa mañana.

*Flash Back*

Estaban todos en la Madriguera, pasando el verano, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry estaban fuera recostados en el césped, relajados, con sus parejas, hablando de chorradas que les venían a la cabeza.

De pronto una lechuza marrón, un poco fea y cansada, apareció y se poso al lado de Hermione, esta confundida de quien le enviaba la carta, la cogio con precaución y curiosidad y la abrió y empezó a leerla

_Querida Hermione:_

_Solo te escribía para haber que tal te iba el verano, y para invitarte, a lo que resta de verano a Bulgaria, empieza a hacer buen tiempo y te hecho mucho de menos._

_Hace 2 años que no nos vemos, en la boda de Bill y Fleur en la Madriguera, desde entonces no he recibido noticias tuya, solo que tu, Weasley y Harry habíais vencido a Voldemort, bueno fue Harry pero vosotros ayudasteis mucho._

_Espero que contestes y sea un Si_

_Con cariño_

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione se giro al notar el aliento de Ron el su cuello, y por la cara que tenia había leído la carta.

Ron estaba rojo, parecía que podía freírle huevos allí en su cabeza, Ron se dio media vuelta y se fue dirección a la Madriguera . Mientras Hermione dudaba en ir o no ir, al minuto corrió hacia la Madriguera y se dirigió al desván donde dormía Ron.

Ron daba vueltas por la habitación, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta se abrió y en entro Hermione, ella no lo miraba a los ojos y se iba acercando a Ron.

-Ron …- empezó

-Hermione haz lo que te de la gana vete con el Búlgaro de los huevos, compraros una casa, un perro, casaros, y que tengáis muchos hijo-dijo el de carrerilla y con los ojos lagrimosos

Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Ron.. Yo no ..

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones parece que derepente se te alla olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado, pero seguro que eso al recibir la carta de Vicky se te abra olvidado No?-dijo el

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos

-Piensas que todo lo que hemos vivido juntos es una farsa? Que todo era teatro? Te piensas que yo hubiera aguantado mucho si no te quisiera?- dijo ella subiendo el tono de voz

Ron la miro unos segundos y luego aparto la mirada

-Y ahora dices que no me aguantas pues ya lo tienes fácil Hermione hemos terminado- dijo con seriedad aun que por dentro se estaba muriendo al decir todo esto.

A Hermione empezó a llorar al igual que Ron, y salio de su cuarto y se fue al que ella dormía se tumbo en la cama y empezó a llorar

*Fin del Flash Back*

Ginny abrió la puerta, y asomo su cabeza por el hueco de ella

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto ella

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, se levanto de la cama y salio por la puerta de la habitación y la cerro. Y salieron de la Madriguera y se dirigieron a un Bar- Karaoke muggle de Londres.

Cuando entraron allí se sentaron en el primer lugar que en centraron vacío.

En el escenario había unas chicas cantando, bueno berreando, una canción.

A los pocos minutos bajaron del escenario, y un hombre joven de 20 o 22 años, moreno, ojos azules y muy musculoso a simple vista. Muchas jóvenes de la fila de adelante y unas copas de mas empezaron a gritar como locas diciendo:"GUAPO!!!""QUEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO" o "SI YO TE COGIERA NO TE SOLTABA".

El joven solo sonreía al oírlo y volvió a su trabajo.

-Bueno señores la siguiente canción será interpretada por Hermione ¿esta aquí?- dijo el chico mirando a las mesas.

Un joven al oír el nombre se atraganto bebiéndoos una cerveza, y miraba hacia todos los lados.

Hermione miro a Ginny la que aguantaba la risa, Ginny alzo la mano y la señalo, y el joven la diviso y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Bueno Hermione, vas a cantar?- ella asintió con la cabeza- pues sube al escenario elige canción di para quien va dedicada -dijo el joven.

Hermione lo obedeció subió al escenario y mientras elegía la canción, un pelirrojo la miraba muy fijamente.

Hermione pulso la tecla y dijo antes de cantar

- Va dedicada a un pelirrojo muy especial para mi

ahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!ahh! ahh!ahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!ahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!ahh! ahh!ahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!Dime tu si me miras a mino soy la niña que antes fuime aleje de tu amorquiero pensar que se puede cambiarla luna llena por el solen un eclipse totalpor que acaboahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!haría todo por que estuvieras aquiohh! ohh! lo sientoahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!hoy me equivoque me precipitépero por favor ohh! ohh! lo sientolo sientoen la pared tu retrato colguéla vida sin ti no pinta igualse borro su colortanto dolor por una simple cartaque no consigo entendervuelve mi amor otra vezpor que acaboahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!haria todo por que estuvieras aquiohh! ohh! lo sientoahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!hoy me equivoque me precipitépero por favor ohh! ohh! lo sientoen mi mente tu recuerdo estaráimpaciente yo esperarefácilmente dejare este dolorsi cambias de parecerahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!ahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!haria todo por que estuvieras aquiohh! ohh! lo sientoahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!hoy me equivoque me precipitépero por favor ohh! ohh! lo sientoahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!haria todo por que estuvieras aquiohh! ohh! lo sientoahh! ih! ahh! ih! ahh!hoy me equivoque me precipitépero por favor ohh! ohh! lo siento.

Cuando Hermione termino de cantar una ola de aplausos se oyó en el bar, y ella avergonzada se sentó en su mesa, mientas el joven subía otra vez al escenario empezó a hablar.

-Bueno .. estoy impresionado con Hermione ¡Que bien cantas!. Después de estas alcanzas pasemos a otro cantante .. Es Ron esta?

Ron abrió los ojos como platos miro a Harry quien se escondía , Ron se levanto y se dirigió al escenario, el joven le entrego el micrófono y Ron empezó a mirar la lista de canciones y encontró la que mas quería cantar.

-Bueno esto va dedicado a una persona muy lectora- dijo Ron mirando la mesa de Hermione, la cual levantaba la vista y lo vio- espero que le guste.

Se is so inocente,

Were se Spears I listen,

Se is my ángel

Sent. Fromm up abobe, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove

Ella es tan inocente,

Cuando se habla de escuchar,

Ella es mi ángel

Enviado desde arriba, ove-ah, ah-ove, ah-ove

Se is my FIRE

My Orly ONE Desire

she is the first

Welle, se comes to Berry show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh

I want you knooooow…

Ella es mi fuego

Mi único deseo

Ella es la primera

Bueno, ella llega a cada espectáculo, uh oh, uh-oh, uh-oh

Quiero que sepaaaaaas

Shout shout shout it out

From the roof top let it out

Shout shout shout it

Till the world can hear it now

Gritar gritar gritar a cabo

Desde el techo permiten a cabo

Gritar gritar gritar

Hasta que el mundo puede escuchar ahora

I don't know what to say or do

It's so hard to scream it

No sé qué decir o hacer

Es tan difícil de gritar

Shout shout shout it out

From the roof top let it out

Shout shout shout it

Till the world can hear it now

Gritar gritar gritar a cabo

Desde el techo permiten a cabo

Gritar gritar gritar que

Hasta que el mundo puede escuchalo ahora

I don't know what to say or do,

It's so hard to shout it out to you

(So hard to shout it out to you)

No sé qué decir o hacer,

Es tan difícil a gritar que a ti

(Por lo tanto, difícil de gritar que a ti)

She is my fire (fire)

My only one desire (desire)

she is the first (first)

Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh and

Yeah I want you knooooow…

Ella es mi fuego (incendio)

Mi único deseo (deseo)

Ella es la primera ( primera )

Bueno, ella llega a cada espectáculo, uh oh, uh-oh, uh-oh y

Sí quiero que knooooow ...

Shout shout shout it out

From the roof top let it out

Shout shout shout it

Till the world can hear it now

Gritar gritar gritar a cabo

Desde el techo permiten a cabo

Gritar gritar gritar

Hasta que el mundo puede escuchar ahora

I don't know what to say or do

It's so hard to scream it

No sé qué decir o hacer

Es tan difícil de gritar

Shout shout shout it out

From the roof top let it out

Shout shout shout it

Till the world can hear it now

Gritar gritar gritar a cabo

Desde el techo permiten a cabo

Gritar gritar gritar

Hasta que el mundo puede escuchar ahora

I don't know what to say or do,

It's so hard to shout it out to you

(So hard to shout it out to you)

(So hard to shout it out to you)

(So hard to shout it out to you)

(Yeah, Uh huh, oh)

No sé qué decir o hacer,

Es tan difícil a gritar que a ti

(Por lo tanto, difícil de gritarte)

(Por lo tanto, difícil de gritarte)

(Por lo tanto, difícil de gritarte)

(Sí, ¿eh Uh, oh)

She punches me

Her eyes are brown

Take my hand

Follow my lead

I know just

What you'll need

Row sixteen, section three

She's cool, she's hot

She's all I need

Rules are lot

The thing with me

When she walks I'm begging please

Hold my hand so they can see

That she's with me

Ella me pone

Sus ojos son marrones

Toma mi mano

Sige mi camino

Sé que sólo

Qué necesitas

Fila dieciséis, la sección tres

Ella es fresco, que está caliente

Ella es todo lo que necesito

Las reglas son mucho

Lo que pasa conmigo

Cuando ella camina estoy pidiendo limosna por favor

Mantenga mi mano para que puedan ver

Que está conmigo

Shout shout shout it out

From the roof top let it out

Shout shout shout it

Till the world can hear it now

Gritar gritar gritar a cabo

Desde el techo permiten a cabo

Gritar gritar gritar que

Hasta que el mundo puede escuchar ahora

I don't know what to say or do

It's so hard to scream it

No sé qué decir o hacer

Es tan difícil que gritar

Shout shout shout it out

From the roof top let it out

Shout shout shout it

Till the world can hear it now

Gritar gritar gritar a cabo

Desde el techo permiten a cabo

Gritar gritar gritar

Hasta que el mundo puede escuchar ahora

I don't know what to say or do,

It's so hard to shout it out to you

(So hard to shout it out to you)

No sé qué decir o hacer,

Es tan difícil a gritarte

(Por lo tanto, difícil de gritarte)

Shout shout shout it out

From the roof top let it out

Shout shout shout it

Till the world can hear it now

Gritar gritar gritar a cabo

Desde el techo permiten a cabo

Gritar gritar gritar que

Hasta que el mundo puede escuchar ahora

I don't know whatto say or do,

It's so hard to shout it out to you i'm sorry

No sé qué decir o hacer,

Es tan difícil a gritarte lo que siento

Cuando termino se dirigio a la mesa donde estaba Hermione, la cogio, se puso de pie y la beso, con la necesidad de interpretar con ese beso lo mucho que lo sentia.

Esta reconciliación no la olvidaran nunca, ya que a sido LA RECONCILIACION MAS EXTRAÑA.


End file.
